The Murder of Elizaveta Héderváry
by Jawshy
Summary: Elizaveta Héderváry's body has been found outside the Gakuen World Academy. Detectives have been sent out to investigate, friendships, trust and bonds will be tested to reveal the perpetrator. The detectives must find the murderer ASAP before they strike again! (AusHun and various others, rated M for mature themes. Includes two OCs, but they're not paired with anyone.)


**Case #8276301**

Name of Victim: Elizaveta Héderváry  
Age of Victim: 1X years old  
Cause of Death: Body found with 5 – 7 blows to the head, skirt and blouse torn, along with ripped panties, indicating rape before death. A long cut going down her jaw line, however, this seemed to be made after death. Lots of bruises around her arms and legs, indicating she had been forcibly held down. Unsure how many perpetrators there were on the scene, could be more than one person.  
Location of Death: In the Court Yard of Gakuen World Academy. A young female student found the body and called the police immediately.  
Background of Victim: Unknown as of now, going under investigation with the Gakuen World Academy at XX Pangea Road in XXXXX.  
Staff Assigned to Case: Detective Lyson and Detective Pearlson.  
State of Investigation: Open until further notice.

* * *

"Damn," Started Detective Carl Lyson as he scanned the case another time, "It's nothing that I haven't seen before, but it still seems brutal."

Detective Amanda Pearlson rolled her eyes at his comment, "Shut up, this is an important case, you can't compare it to 'previous cases' as such. That's insensitive."

"Hm, and what would you know about that?" He challenged, before continuing, "Well, I suppose we have to go down to this 'Gakuen World Academy'…"

"It sounds like a private school to me." Pearlson added before scanning the room, "Say, are we the only ones assigned to this case?"

Lyson chuckled, "Of course we are, Amanda. Did you really expect more people when it's a single, isolated murder case?"

Pearlson glared, "No, I was just wondering, that's all."

Suddenly, a man burst into the room, "I'm sorry to be interrupting you, but you two really need to get a move on and start investigating, we don't have all day!"

Lyson snarled, "Right."

* * *

The journey was about 30 minutes away from the police station. The Academy was deep into the hills, and seemingly isolated. Both detectives quickly realized that this was probably more dangerous than they originally thought considering how isolated the school itself was.

Gakuen World Academy was huge; it had a dark blue roof, shining, bright walls, and a very welcoming atmosphere. The trees and landscape surrounding it was simply beautiful, and it seemed the Academy had its own dormitories and food services.

The lush landscape reflected all around the campus, it didn't seem like such a shocking murder had happened just 24 hours previous.

The car stopped just outside the tall, Iron Gate that was used to make sure intruders couldn't get into the school without permission. A small intercom was placed next to the gate, and Lyson rolled his window down and pressed the button.

After a moment, a voice came out of the intercom, "Gakuen World Academy for the Gifted and Talented, who is it?"

Lyson cleared his throat and spoke up, "Detective Carl Lyson and Detective Amanda Pearlson from the M.I branch of the Brooktown Police Department."

A bit of shuffling was heard, and then a small buzz came out of the intercom, "Yes, we will let you in now."

The gates creaked as they slowly opened, and Lyson started the car up to drive in. It didn't take long to find the car park, and after a bit of guidance, they walked through the school.

"So, where is the Principals office?" Lyson asked Pearlson, expecting an answer.

"How should I know? That's a stupid question." Pearlson spat, looking around herself for some sort of sign. Finally, they saw a student walking by with a few books in his hand. He had slightly spiked blonde hair, and his uniform looked like it had been perfected to set a perfect example of what a student should look like. His eyes were green and shone a bit in the bright lighting that this area of the school had.

"Excuse me!" Pearlson started, and stopped the boy in his tracks. He seemed to mumble something to himself before putting a polite smile on.

"Yes, Miss? Is there anything I can help you with?" He had good manners, and despite looking like he was in a rush before, he seemed to drop everything to help the two detectives. He also had a British accent, which was strange, considering they were in the middle of American countryside.

"Could you possibly direct us to the Principals office?" Pearlson asked, feeling slightly guilty that she had to delay this boy's plans even more.

"Of course, follow me." He started walking down the hallway, Pearlson and Lyson exchanged glances before following him down the hall too.

"So," The boy started, "I don't mean to sound rude but, what business do you two have with the school?"

The two detectives glanced at each other again and Lyson piped up, "Well, we just need to talk to the Principal about… last night."

"Last night? You mean?..."

"Yes. We're both detectives." They brought their badges out, "I'm sure you can guess yourself why we're here."

The boy nodded and looked slightly sad, "Yes, Elizaveta was a really smart girl, she also loved sport. I think the whole school has been in mourning."

Pearlson interrupted, "Mhm, sorry about Lyson here bringing it up again… Um, so what grade are you in?"

The boy blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'm in 12th Grade, right now I should be in Biology but I'm sure my tutor won't mind if I explain the situation and get a note."

Pearlson nodded, "It's nice to meet you Arthur, I'm Amanda Pearlson, and this is my partner, Carl Lyson."

Arthur smiled softly, and then stopped in front of a door, "Well, this is the office. You may have to wait a few moments; he seems to be speaking to a student currently."

Lyson nodded, "It's no problem, Arthur. Thank you for being of assistance."

Arthur shook him off, "Its fine, I'm always happy to help."

With that, he walked off back to whatever he was doing. Lyson looked over to Pearlson, who was already sitting down in one of the waiting seats.

"This school seems normal; I don't see how such a horrible deed could have been committed by someone in the premises."

Lyson let out a low chuckle, "Well remember, not everything is as it seems. In my opinion, the atmosphere seems tense, notice how Arthur was the only student we came across? Maybe the school was expecting us and were informed to keep out of our way."

Pearlson contemplated that, but before she could reply, the Principals door opened and a white haired student stormed out with a frustrated look on his face. He stormed down the halls, not even giving the detectives a single glance.

Before either detective could comment, a middle-aged man spoke up from the door, "Hello, may I help you?"

Lyson and Pearlson both got their badges out, "Yes, we would like to ask you a few questions related to Elizaveta Héderváry."

* * *

Mr. Romulus sat in his chair across from the two detectives, his facial expression was stern, although he looked like a laidback Principal himself, the two detectives knew not to be deceived by outside character.

"Well, what would you like to ask me, Mr Lyson and Miss Pearlson?"

"Firstly," Lyson started, looking around the room, "What do you know about Elizaveta's murder last night?"

Mr. Romulus' eyebrows shot up, "W-well… I do not know much, I didn't see the body. All I know is that she was found at about 6:34 AM this morning, by one of the female students."

Pearlson nodded, "What was the name of the female student that found Elizaveta's body?"

The Principal paused for a minute, but then continued, "She is called Natalia Alfroskaya, she is a Junior in this school, and has a slightly bad record. A knife had been found in her bag one time, and the school was on lock-down, she almost got kicked out because of it."

Pearlson's eyes went a bit wide, but Lyson wasn't caught off guard, "Right. Write her name down, we'll have to speak to her soon. Do you know what type of girl Elizaveta was? Did she have any enemies?"

Mr. Romulus paused again, "Well… I didn't know the girl that well. She was part of the girls Soccer team and was amazing at sports. She was popular too, had a lot of friends, and was quite the tomboy. I think she has had a few relationships too, but I can't be sure." He looked up to a picture of her on his wall, "As for enemies… I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her friends about that."

He got his pen and started writing a list of names of who he thought was close to Elizaveta. After he was done, he handed the full list of names over to the detectives, "Here, these are the people that I think she trusted the most."

Pearlson skimmed through the list, and looked up at Lyson, "Thank you; I think that's all we need. Do we have permission to question students in class-time?"

Mr. Romulus hesitated but formed a quick answer, "Y-Yes, you may interrogate in class-time, but please check with teachers first too…"

Lyson and Pearlson got up and walked out, both reading over the list.

"So, let's see here… Roderich Edelstein, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas and Feliks Łukasiewicz… They're all males?"

Pearlson chuckled, "Well, I guess she really was a tomboy, we should get started, it has their timetables next to their names."

* * *

"Alright class, settle down!" A strong, husky German accent boomed across the room, "We are in a Math class; there is simply no time for fun and games!"

The class chatter slowly died down, and the blonde, built man, at the front of the classroom started to explain his lesson, "Now, I want you all to turn to page 378, do activities 3, 4, 7 and 8, and make sure they are done by 10:30! Got it? Now go, get to work!"

Most of the class groaned, but slowly they started to open their text books. However, not even two minutes into 'work', there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed and glared at his class, "Keep quiet."

He walked over to the door and opened it, "Hallo, what seems to be the problem?"

Pealrson showed her ID badge and spoke clearly, "Sorry to interrupt your Math lesson, but I need to speak to Roderich Edelstein."

Mr. Beilschmidt nodded, "Okay, let me get him."

After his name had been called and a few minutes had passed, a boy with dark brown hair, glasses, and a mole just about his jaw line walked out of the door. He shut the door, and adjusted his tie quickly, "What questions do you have to ask me, Miss?..."

"Pearlson. Just call me Detective Pearlson."

Roderich nodded, "Okay, Pearlson, what do you want from me?"

She carefully worded herself, "I just want to know a few things. The first question, what was your relationship with Elizaveta?"

Roderich paused for a minute with a slightly sad look on his face, "Well, we were dating. We'd been dating since Freshman…"

Pearlson nodded, "Right, and do you know of anyone she had possible conflict with?"

Roderich's eyes moved around the room and he pondered, "I guess you could say she wasn't on great terms with Vladimir Bochinsky, he moved here in Sophomore."

"Hmm?" She questioned, "Oh, and why is that?"

Roderich shrugged, "They just never got along, they would always argue over pointless things, but I don't think he'd have it in him to do… that."

Pearlson held her tongue for a minute before continuing, "What about her relations with others, and your relationship with her?"

He looked away momentarily, "We were on good relations… She cheated on me last year, but we got over it. She was friendly to everyone and no one really had a motive to kill her."

"Cheated on you? With whom, may I ask?"

Roderich's face turned to anger, "I don't understand how that is relevant, can we please get back to the investigation?"

Pearlson sighed, "Okay, well. When was the last time you saw Elizaveta?"

"The last time I saw her, was 12 AM last night. We had a small celebration in the dormitories, to celebrate Ivan Braginski's birthday. No alcohol included, obviously, but it was quite reckless. She said she was going outside for fresh air, and that was the last that I saw of her."

Pearlson nodded, "Right. Did you see anyone go after her, or see anyone leave through that way anytime afterwards?"

Roderich thought slowly, "… No, I do not think so; otherwise I'm sure I'd remember."

She shook her head, "Okay, thank you for your time and co-operation."

Roderich took a breath of air and turned around, "Please find who killed her…"

* * *

Lyson could tell the sort of person Gilbert Beilschmidt was, he sat in front of him, white hair messy and styled, with his feet up on the table. His sense of style was scruffy, and he didn't seem to care about how his uniform was set.

"So, can you tell me what your relationship with Elizaveta was, Gilbert?" Lyson started, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him.

Gilbert's cocky expression didn't change, but he looked slightly less happy than before, "Well, I grew up with her, I've known her since elementary. We never dated, but we had a thing in middle school."

Lyson nodded, "Do you know of any possible enemies that Elizaveta had?"

He thought for a moment and then answered, "I guess there's the Romanian kid, Vladimir Bochinsky, but I don't think they hated each other so much that there'd be a motive to kill…"

Gilbert's eyes moved around the room in thought, "I don't think there was anyone else that really hated her."

The detective held his tongue for a moment, assessing the boy's movement, before continuing, "Right, what about your relationship with her? Her relations with others?"

Gilbert got slightly nervous, "W-well, I guess you could say we were on and off in terms of friendship. We'd usually argue about her boyfriend, Roderich…" Then he let out a small chuckle, "I guess you could say Roderich was jealous of our friendship at times. She was cool with everyone else, she sometimes got into girl-drama, but that was about it."

Lyson nodded again, taking down as many notes as he could, "Mhm, and when did you last see her?"

The teenager's eyes widened a bit, "Uh, I last saw her last night, after Ivan Braginski's party. I was outside, walking to the dormitory and I saw her. She smiled at me, and greeted me; we talked for a minute, and then parted ways. It was about 12:30 AM, and after that, I never saw her until… yeah."

Lyson looked at him slightly suspicious, but nodded and wrote more notes. "Thank you, that's all I need for now, I'll let you get back to your class."

Gilbert said a short farewell, and quickly left.

* * *

"So?" Pearlson asked, "What have you found out?"

Lyson looked down at his notes, "I'm not quite sure… I know Gilbert is a possible cause to any problems within Elizaveta and Roderich's relationship. He also mentioned some guy called Vladimir that Elizaveta didn't get along with, however, I am positive he is hiding something."

Pearlson nodded, "Maybe, but we can't come to conclusions until we interview other students too, we can't solely judge off of two people. Roderich and Elizaveta were dating, obviously, maybe Gilbert was jealous?"

Lyson considered that but turned it down, "No, he definitely doesn't seem like the jealous type, he's more the type that would sleep with your girlfriend if you piss him off."

She held her tongue and then continued, "That's interesting. Its possible Roderich could have been envious of her friendship with Gilbert, but I'm not exactly sure he's rape and killer material whatsoever. Vladimir also popped up in the questioning, so we should consider speaking to him next."

Lyson nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Come on then, let's find out what class he is in. Vladimir Bochinsky… hmm."

**That's all folks, review please! I haven't really updated a story in awhile, and I don't think I will be. This will probably be continued, but don't take my word, I have an exam coming up shortly, along with stressful coursework/presentations, but I'll try my best for you guys.**


End file.
